swdfandomcom-20200215-history
Thayne Kanon-Ordo
General Information Name: Thayne Kanon-Ordo Nicknames: Darth Niphidius, Key/Passage/Door to the Valley, Ordo’s Faithful Age: Thousands of Years Height: 5’11” Weight: 170 Apperance: Inherited the common crimson hair and bright emerald eyes of the Ordo family. Race: Ordo, Mandalorian Alliance: Navarr Ordo, or himself Items of Interest: Sword given to him by Darth Revan during the Old Republic. The Sword is intertwined with the force, and made of an unknown substance that looks like Mother of Pearl. An inscription runs down the length of the blade in an Ancient Sith Language. The inscription has not been deciphered by anyone but Revan and Thayne. A number of Sith scrolls. Book of Ordos: A book written by Thayne, has record of all the Ordos, family history, and a family tree starting with Revan. Force Powers & Saber Form All of the Basic Powers (Push, Pull, ect.), Lightning, Choke, Force Lightning Repel, Dark Force Web, Dark Prophet, Denial of Life, Life Transfer Saber (Sword) Form: Akushizen History During the Old Republic, a young Jedi turned to the Dark Side. He found a mentor, and was trained in the Dark arts… He was loyal to his master, and was rewarded greatly… with a secret. The greatest secret in the galaxy, a secret that many people are dying over, even to this day… That secret, was a valley… A valley with such secrets, such power, that it was hidden from the universe… But he forgot… He lost his secret, and he lost his mentor… his only friend… That man was Thayne Kanon-Ordo… Part I: Pure as Gold “What do you want to be Thayne?” “A Jedi!” This was the answer anyone who asked young Thayne Kanon what he wanted to be got. He was a bright young boy. Always smiling, always wondering, dreaming, and hoping… Hoping desperately to become a Jedi. Nothing meant more to him, and soon, he was granted a chance. Little did he know, he was member of the Ordo family, and was very in tune with the Force. He was taken to the Jedi temple to train. His master was wise, and very strong with the Force. When in battle, he relied more on the force, and also believed in solving problems by talking, not fighting. Thayne loved his master, and nearly worshiped him. Thayne followed the Jedi rules strictly, and was an extremely quick learner. He received much praise from the Masters, and was very proud. As he progressed along, he earned the trust of the council, and began to go on missions with his master. These missions were always uneventful, until a smuggling bust. They thought that they were the smart ones, that they were outsmarting this ‘dumb’ smuggler, but truly, they were the ones being outsmarted. When the smuggler stepped out of his ship, he was followed by the man Thayne would come to idolize… Darth Revan. Thayne’s master was no match for the Sith Lord, and was taken hostage. Just as Revan was about to kill Thayne, he grinned and stepped away. “We will meet again one day, and you will serve me,” were the exact words spoken by Revan. Thayne was in disbelief. Him, serve a Sith? There was no way… He made a decision, to leave the Jedi. He had failed them, and the guilt of losing his master flowed through him. If he was to return, he would risk hurting another Jedi, or worse… And if what Revan said was true, and he was going to serve him, that meant that he would be turning to the dark side… which could also be a danger to the Jedi… That was a risk he would not take… He then departed to wonder the Galaxy for years. Part II: Teach me… Master Thayne changed greatly during his years of exile. He was darker, yet somehow calmer. He needed to further his training, but was not sure where he could go. He felt alone, and this only drove him deeper into the dark side… He left to try and train himself on a forgotten planet in the outer rim. Somehow, word reached the Jedi that a rouge Dark Jedi was in the outer rim, so three Jedi Masters went to investigate and found Thayne. They recognized him, and blamed him for the disappearance of his former master. They were about to strike him down, when there was a bright flash of light. The three Jedi were writhing on the ground in pain, each with a bolt of lightning from them. As Thayne followed the bolts with his eyes, he saw that they were coming from a hand, the hand belonging to a man… Darth Revan. The Jedi were burnt to death, Revan had saved Thayne’s life. The young exile fell to his knees in front of the smiling Sith Lord. “Please, Teach me…. Master” “Yes my apprentice, rise now, and serve me, Darth Niphidius.” So began the secret training of Thayne Kanon, aka, Darth Niphidius. He learned of his connection to the Ordo bloodline, as his mother was directly related to Revan. She had married a Mandalorian, which was were his Mandalorian blood came from. This was also when he began the Book of Ordos, starting with Revan. In addition, he added ‘Ordo’ to the end of his surname. Revan began to train his new apprentice in the Dark ways of the Force. He taught Niphidius many dark powers, such as force choke, and lightning. He also taught him the basics of the Akushizen battle form. Revan began to send his apprentice on a series of missions, each to retrieve a different Sith Scroll. For every scroll he brought back, he was instructed on the usage of the spell. Every spell was more difficult than the last. First was Repel Force Lighting, then Dark Side Prophet, then Dark Side Web, followed by Denial of Life. His final mission was a scroll that the Jedi wanted hidden so bad, that it was kept in the Jedi temple. He killed numerous Jedi on his way to the scroll, but was successful non the less. He returned to his Master, who was extremely pleased. However, he did not instruct Thayne in the spell’s use. Instead, he took him on a trip. When Darth Niphidius stepped out of the ship, he was in awe. Before him was a the Valley of the Jedi… The grateful master showing the faithful servant. “You have served me well, Lord Niphidius.” “It has been an honor, Master. You have given me so much.” ”And you have earned every bit of it. Now you reap the rewards for your service. I have one more gift for you, my Apprentice.” Revan presented Thayne with a box. Inside the case was a beautiful sword, made of what looked like Mother of Pearl, but was unbreakable. With the sword was the final scroll… There, in the Valley of the Jedi, Revan taught his apprentice one final lesson… The scroll was the Life Transfer spell, the Key to Immortality. After teaching Thayne the spell, Revan spoke to his faithful servant one last time… “Now my loyal apprentice, I am sorry to say our paths must split, for good. You must use your new technique, and guarantee yourself immortality. You must rise again one day, to serve another Ordo, one whose strength will surpass even mine. You will remember bits and pieces of our time together, such as your training, but you will not know the location of the Valley. If you can regain your memories, you will be the key to finding the Valley. If you cannot, I fear the Valley may be lost for good… I now bid you farewell, and good luck…” And with that, he was gone… Part III: A Test of Skills Realizing what he needed to do, Thayne left to make himself a tomb. He could not be found, or might risk the chance of death. He traveled to many planets, trying to find one fit to house his tomb. Finally, he decided on Hoth. Incidentally, Juke Skywalker would be captured by a Wampa, and held in that very cave, thousands of years later. After constructing himself a suitable resting place, he had one last task – to find a body to begin the Life Transfer. As he meditated on the subject, the answer walked right up to his tomb… “Come face me, apprentice.”An oddly familiar voice called from the entrance of the cave. “I am a Sith Lord, not you apprentice,” replied Niphidius, stepping from the shadows. “I am your Master!” “No longer can you claim that…” There, standing in the soon to be cave of Darth Niphidius, stood his former Jedi Master… “Join me again, Thayne, and we will rule the Galaxy as Lord and Apprentice!” His master had been turned, just as Thayne had been… “I serve the Ordos, and only the Ordos…” “Then you shall perish…” He sent a bolt of force lightning at his former apprentice, his intentions: to kill. In retaliation, Thayne merely raised a hand… and caught the attack. As his former master poured more and more energy into the attack, his face had the same effect of Emperor Palpatine’s. Then he ran out of energy. Thayne sent the energy of the attack, as well as his own lighting, back at the man he once called master, in one of the most powerful displays of Force Lighting ever. The blast was so intense, that the skin began to melt off of the man’s body. Thayne ended the attack to look at the charred body of his former master… who was dead. The apprentice had once again surpassed the master… Now it was time for Thayne to truly test his abilities. He had to perform the life transfer… and he do so perfectly… He transferred part of himself into the destroyed body, which would travel through the galaxy, putting him into more and more bodies, which in turn would continue the process for thousands of years… Until one day, they were called back to the tomb, where the body of Lord Niphidius lay, encased in an ice coffin, with the box containing his sword and book in his hands… And that day is fast approaching. Kanon-Ordo, Thayne